Change Your Life
by BleedingMascara23
Summary: She was seventeen years old (the same age as Alex) and had been dating my older brother for around eight months now. It was safe to say Alex was entirely love sick for this girl. She brought out the best in him, the sides myself and our parents never got to see. PLEASE REVIEW. Includes OC, more chapters to come. Rating may change.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hi all, so this is just a short story about Alex, Joshua and a made up character. The story takes place in Josh's POV ( for now) and I guess I will see where it goes and whether I shall make a second chapter or not (depending on the feedback). I hope you all enjoy the story and if you have any comments or constructive feedback it would be greatly appreciated.**

**NOTE: although Joshua is only eight years of age I have made his narration sound somewhat more formal and sophisticated than a childs for the sake of the reader, however I will make his actual dialogue more age appropriate. I have a plot planned out for this that will take more chapters to uncover however I want to know what your opinons of it are before i make anymore chapters. I may change the story's POV from Joshua to Alex in the next chapter. Thanks for your time!**

***I DO NOT OWN ANY OF THE SILENT HILLS, THIS STORY IS PURELY FAN BASED***

**Change Your Life**

I had never seen Alex this way before.

He was smiling, infact, he was beyond smiling...he was grinning, his pearly white teeth showing for the first time in what had felt like years to me. His eyes were sparkling, revealing the true light within the chocolate brown orbs. He was the happiest I had ever seen him, yet in my eight year old mind I could not comprehend how a female could unleash such euphoric emotions from an individual. Her name was Carmen. She was seventeen years old (the same age as Alex) and had been dating Alex for around eight months now.

It was safe to say Alex was entirely love sick for this girl. She brought out the best in him, the sides myself and our parents never got to see because before Carmen came along Alex had been a miserable shadow that was used to being the receiver of distain from Lillian and Adam. As much as I wanted and at times tried to stick up for my older sibling, I would more often than not be shut down and told to 'stay out of it' or that I simply 'didn't understand' why they treated Alex that way. However, I agree with my parents, as I don't undertand why they are so cruel to Alex, he never deserved any of their ill treatment. My parents didn't seem to approve of Alex being in a relationship with Carmen, however Alex refused to let them spoil it.

I watched my older brother with curious eyes as he sat with Carmen on the step of the backyard porch, his hand placed gently atop of her's. Alex didn't really have time to hang around with me anymore now that he had a girlfriend. I wasn't upset about it but I did miss his company at times since he wasn't at home nearly as much as he used to be, which often meant I had to find games to play alone around the house. Being only eight years old I wasn't familiar with the concept of love, although Alex had told me a few times that he was inlove with Carmen, I didn't quite get it. Perhaps love was something you feel and understand with a certain coming of age...

The two of them laughed and played outside together, all the while the weather was gradually beginning to turn south as winds rushed and blew Carmens softly curled golden brown locks in wild directions. I understood why Alex chose her, she was very pretty, she harnessed a certain glow to her that made her appear almost angelic. Carmen was very much a lady, which was refreshing for a girl her age. My brother treated her very well, which I knew he would, because despite all of the negative treatment he recieved from our parents Alex was deep down a very gentle boy.

I turned at the sound of the front door opening. I watched as my father walked in, taking his black leather boots as he did so, placing them neatly next to the door frame.  
"Hello Josh." He said with a smile and a ruffle of my choppy brown hair.  
I brushed the stray hair out of my eyes. "Hi Dad."  
If it were any other day I would be worried about how Adam would treat Alex, however my stress was placed at ease since Carmen was over and Adam never treated Alex poorly infront of Carmen because her father was also sheriff at the local police station where my father worked.  
"Wheres your mother?" Adam asked idly while fetching himself a glass of water.  
I shrugged my shoulders gently. "She went to the store for a little while, so Alex and Carmen stayed with me."  
Adam didn't respond, instead he just glanced out the window at the happy couple. He seemed very pensive, as if there was something heavy weighing on his mind at the sight of them. I stared at him quizzically.

"Are you okay Dad?"  
Adam seemed asthough in this train of thought he had almost forgotten I was even here, until now. "Yes, I'm fine son."  
I nodded and turned away to exit the kicthen.  
"Actually, Joshua, I would like to ask you something." Adam said, stopping me in my tracks.  
I looked at him and nodded, giving him que to go ahead and ask.  
"How attached do you feel Alex is to his girlfriend?"  
I was slightly dumbfounded by the question; it was such a bizarre thing to ask.

-

**A/N: So thats all for this chapter, this was more of a means for me to introduce general ideas of the story and such...as you may notice with later chapters some characters and ideas may be changed or missing from what is shown or expressed in the game, however this is intentional and not a mistake or due to lack of knowledge of the homecoming plot ( just for clarification!) well anyway please review, and thankyou for reading!**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Okay so here is the second chapter for 'Change Your Life'. Please let me know what you all think of the story so far. :)**

**P.S: this chapter takes place a few days AFTER the previous.**

**(Josh's POV)**

**Chapter 2**

***I DO NOT OWN ANY OF THE SILENT HILLS, THIS STORY IS PURELY FAN BASED***

**_**

I skipped gently down the old wooden staircase of my family home with a strawberry icecream cone in hand. It was around twelve o'clock in the afternoon on a saturday at this point, so it came as a small shock to me to see my older brother Alex at home and sitting idly in the living room. I walked into the living room quietly, trying not to step too loudly in the almost dead silent house. Lillian was upstairs sewing some dresses for Ms. Holloway's daughter, Nora. My mom was the best dress maker in the whole of Shepherds Glen; everyone asked her to make dresses and sometimes they would even ask her to repair other kinds of clothes.

Alex didn't notice me at first which told me one main thing, he was anxious. I had seen that facial expression on him before, generally it would surface when Adam was due home from work had been in a bad mood with Alex. I opened my mouth to speak but then closed it, unable to configure any words to say at first, but then I finally mustered up the courage to ask.

"Are you okay?" I spoke softly, trying my hardest in my eight year old mindset to seem empathetic even just a little, even when I knew I was too young to understand most things he would be dealing with.  
He turned his head gently, his eyes refusing to meet my gaze. "To be honest buddy, not really."  
I tilted my head ever so slightly. "Alex, whats wrong?"  
I looked down at the icecream in my hand that was slowly melting down my small fingers somewhat resembling the look of bloody spit. He shook his head gently, his eyes falling down to the ground. "Carmen won't talk to me; It's been nearly four days since I last heard from her."  
I took a demure bite out of the strawberry treat in my hand before replying, trying hard to think careful before I open my mouth and talk. "Did you two have a fight or something?"  
Alex shook his head,"No, not at all, everything was fine."  
My brows furrowed slightly at the situation. "Maybe shes just really busy with stuff." I suggested, although not even I was entirely convinced with what I was saying, and Alex didn't seem to be either. He sighed quietly, his shoulders slumped foward slightly, his body language oozed with sadness. I stared at my older sibling; I had never seen him so miserable before.

"Alex, don't worry, I'm sure she'll talk to you again soon!" I piped, trying my absolute hardest to keep him positive. Girls were weird, I didn't understand them in general let alone in situations such as these. Alex leaned forward slighty, resting his elbows on his knees, his face out of view from my own. I watched as his shoulders shook ever so slightly.

"Alex?" I said quietly, walking a bit closer.  
Alex rubbed his eyes quickly. "I'm fine..." I felt terrible watching him cry over this. There was nothing I could do to fix this, so I did the best I could in the situation and placed my right hand on his shoulder in a comforting manner while holding my slowly melting icecream cone in the left.

_

Later that day I sat with Lillian in her sewing room watching the afternoon sun slowly go down. Alex had been sent to get some things from the local store and would be back shortly. I sat in a small wooden chair staring out the window contently, my eyes entranced by the shades of orange, yellow and pink that swirled through the clouds.

"Joshua, could you please go to the cupboard and grab me some more blue thread." Lillian asked as she sat demurely in her chair sewing. I hopped off of the chair and walked over to the small timber cupboard on the opposite end of the room. I opened the two small doors and reached into the cupboard, in search of the requested colour thread. My hand rummaged around through the piles of thread rolls and other sewing materials until I finally found the desired roll. I grabbed it out careful only to notice it had been sitting atop of what appead to be a letter. I looked over my shoulder to make sure Lillian wasn't watching before I grabbed the letter. It was in an envelope yet it had no address or stamp on the front, just Alex's name written in a very delicate, feminine form of handwriting. I noticed the envelope had already been opened, thus making it easy for me to slip the letter out quickly however before I got the chance to read it Lillian looked over at me.  
"Joshua, have you found the threat yet?"  
I paniced and tossed the letter back into the cupboard. "Uh, yeah I have." I walked over to her and gave her the blue roll before heading back to me seat.

Why did Lillian have a letter adressed to Alex? It certainly wasn't her handwriting on the front.

**A/N: sorry for the short chapter, ive been super busy and dont have the time to write lengthy updates however i will try to add more length to chapter 3, but alas i hope youre enjoying the slowly unfolding plot line! please let me know your opinions and if you have any suggestions they would be greatly appreciated! :) chapter 3 may take place in Alex's POV it depends...anyway thanks so much for reading and everyone who faves,reviews and follows this story or has subscribed to me in general. :)**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: So firstly, i just wanted to say a special thanks to everyone who has reviewed, your feedback is truly appreciated. I will try to make this update a little bit longer, however if not i will update again soon so not to worry.**

**Chapter 3**

***I DONT NOT OWN ANY OF THE SILENT HILLS. THIS STORY IS PURELY FAN BASED.***

It was almost painful to watch. Alex had put up with our parents mistreatment for years and yet I could easily say that this was the most miserable I had ever seen him. He didn't come out of our room much anymore and at night I could hear him sobbing softly. I wanted to help him, I really did, but I was scared to open that letter. What if I got caught? What if the letter contained bad news? These were all things that I mulled over daily while I watched Alex slowly slip deeper and deeper into a miserable darkness. I felt guilty, I knew I should tell him but I also felt it was best if I read the letter or atleast checked to see who it was from first. I was done waiting, I couldn't stand watching Alex be so miserable, so I devised a plan.

I waited until that night when Lillian and Adam were both asleep in their room before sneaking out into the sewing room. It was almost pitch black in there apart from the faint navy blue light seeping through the translucent curtain covering the window. I tip toed to the cupboard carefully so didn't stand on the materials Lillian had left on the ground. I kneeled down infront of the small timber structure, wincing in annoyance as the doors let out a loud creak when I opened them. I felt around gently for the letter only to be met with nothing but thread rolls and other miscellanious materials. I paniced slightly, my hand feeling around more frantically this time. Surely Lillian hadn't removed it. This was my one chance and it was totally ruined. After a few minutes of searching for the letter I gave up, finally accepting it was no longer in the cupboard. I frowned, obviously Lillian had noticed me grabbing the letter the other day and hid it in a different place. The notion of her hiding it from me made me curious and also suspicious. Why was she hiding this and what was in the letter that was so secretive? I tip toed back down the short hallway and into my shared room where I assumed Alex would still be fast asleep. I ever so carefully laid back down on the bottom bed of the shared bunk, hoping not to wake Alex. I let out a small sigh, resting the back of my small head against the lofty pillow.

I heard shifting on the bed above me, but I disregarded it, assuming it was just Alex rolling over in his sleep. "Where'd you sneak off to?" Alex whispered, breaking the silence and causing me to jump slightly. I could feel my face getting warm; I could either lie or tell him the truth about the letter. I cleared my throat out of nervousness. "To Mom's sewing room."  
Alex was quiet for a moment before he spoke. "What did you go there for?" I could hear the curiosity in his voice.  
"Well, I found something in there a few days ago..." I trailed off.  
"What did you find?" Alex pressed. I swallowed thickly, knowing all too well where this could end if I tell him.  
"A letter." I mumbled, trying my best to withold what information was still left untold. I heard Alex shift in his bed before responding. "A letter?" He questioned, "For who?"  
I exhaled through my nose slowly, "You." Alex was quiet for a moment before responding. "Who was it from?"  
I stammered for a moment, "Well, I never got a chance to read it," I paused for a moment. "But I think the letter was from Carmen."  
Alex was silent. "So you think Mom and Dad are hiding it from me?" He questioned lowly. Obviously Alex wasn't too surprised at our parents behaviour as they had always done things like this to him, however it was still highly questionable of them. I rested my hands behind my head gently, staring blankly into the darkness. "Yeah. Mom hid it somewhere else after I found it the other day."  
I heard Alex sigh gently before responding. "Thanks for telling me buddy."  
I laid there in my bunk silently not knowing what tomorrow would bring.

*************************************

The next morning I walked silently from kitchen after eating my favourite cereal. Lillian didn't like me eating that brand of cereal as she felt it was just 'full of sugar', however today I was able to sneak a bowl because she was too busy transporting boxes to the basement from her cluttered sewing room upstairs. It was a nice day out, the sun was shining and there were barely any clouds in the sky. It was just Lillian, Alex and I at home today, Adam was at work and had ordered Alex to chop up some firewood out back. As I exited the kitchen I noticed Lillian carrying the large box down the stairs. I rushed over, "Do you want some help, Mom?" I asked. She shook her head gently, her feet stepping carefully down the wooden steps. "No thankyou dear." Lillian smiled. She had made it completely down the stairs until she lost grip of the box and it went tumbling onto the oak floor, the contents of which spilled right at my feet. I bent down to help shuffle the contents back into the container when I suddenly noticed a small flat rectangular object in amongst the wad of fabrics and ribbon rolls; It was the letter. At that moment I did not think, but instead I simply acted. This was my chance to stand up for my brother and do the right thing.

I quickly snatched the letter from the pile and dashed through the hall and back through the kitchen and into the backyard. I heard Lillian call after me but I ignored it, dashing over to Alex. "Alex, I've got it!" I called, the letter slightly crumpled in my hand. He looked over at me, his eyes slightly widening at the sight as I rushed over. Alex ripped the envelope open, and at that moment the back door I had previously emerged from swung open. Lillian rushed over, snatching the letter from Alex's hands and tearing it up. "How dare you, Joshua!" She scaled, her eyes looking at me in surprise. I looked down.  
"No, how dare _you_." Alex interjected, sparking a shocked look from Lillian. "Was the letter from Carmen?" He questioned. Lillian did not answer, infact she almost looked stuck for words.

**A/N: SO thats all for this chapter, i hope you all enjoyed this update and please review as this is the only was i can get a sort of consensus as to what the readers think or my stories and my updates, so please take a moment of your time after reading to let me know your opinion. thanks so much for reading! ill update again as soon as possible. **


End file.
